Xènogia Ward
by ShirouSpeaks
Summary: 7 years ago, The Legendary Hunter Meera and his party of friends, hunted & defeated the legendary Myo Ganada, a Mysterious Dragon that was thought to be a myth was proven to exist. 7 years later; we follow the adventures of a young man named Mashiro Hayakawa as he strives to become a Z-Rank Hunter & More. Warning: OCs & Original Universe. Ch.1-4 Only. Has been Rebooted.
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue, Land of Kanon, 7 years ago~ 2:19 P.M**_

The two young hunters stood there; breathing heavily, one with the weight of his two swords and jet black armor dragging him down. The other wearing red, holding a giant great sword tearing at his arms. Both their faces looked fatigued but still composed. One seemed excited, as his sky blue eyes now appeared more oceanic. With his mid-length black hair, which seemed long enough to reach down the back of his armor; He and his companion were attempting to get the resources needed to forge the Rathalos scales and hide armor, nearly unidentifiable when comparing it to the virtually extinct platinum-metal lined armor.

At that moment, the red armored hunter spotted a gigantic orange wyvern at it's full length. Their target was however the Rathalos; the supposed "Queen of the Skies"? The red armored hunter looking determined as ever narrowed his eyes on the orange wyvern. It was clear he wasn't going to let it interfere with their mission. He gathered up what seemed to be his remaining strength, and lept into the air aiming his sword at the wyvern piercing it in the center of it's back. Unfortunately the wyvern slammed into the face of the Rathalos. Prompting it to attack the wyvern. The battle raged for mere minutes and the victor was decided.

A loud piercing roar escaped the orange wyvern's lungs; Both young hunters gripped their ears tightly, when they looked up they had seen that the wyvern had been defeated by the Rathalos. One of the two was completely overcome by the excitement, and the other completely overcome by the fear of being it's next target. The black armored hunter then decided to run towards the remaining enemy, who now stared at him with it's breath weakening, it's pale skin and dark red eyes losing it's once fierce blight. This Dragon was near death, that much was clear...

The dragon with all its might attempted to crush the hunter with it's hands before it was defeated, but the red armored hunter pushed his friend aside, putting his own life in danger for a friend who had done the same thing many times before. With his last breath he muttered his final words...

*Cough...*

*Gasp*

*Heavy breathing*

Luck... with becoming a high rank..*cough* hunter... and... i really do hope... you end up finding someone special... Don't worry about me... It's was fun while it lasted right?... Ahehe... *Cough, Cough*

Farewell, Pal..." Kirino says with every ounce of strength he could mustered up.

With that, his childhood friend he spent his entire life with at the foster home, the one who help gave him his current ambitions in the first place, someone he dubbed his closest friend and his little brother; had died right in front his very eyes. Now with the look of fear and deep anger, Mashiro shakes in disbelief, but at the same time his hatred grew...

"H-hey.. K-Kirino, you can't die here!  
we were both supposed to go back to Acamyra as a team?!... Kirinooooooo?!.." Mashiro screamed

With tears in his eyes, blinded with red hot fury, the young man drew his two swords both erupting in raging flames...

"Damn You... Rathalos... I swear, i will never forgive you!?" He says with agony

"AAARHhhh" The beast screech wasn't healthy but it was fierce.

In blind rage, Mashiro dashed and attempt attacking the weakened dragon with everything he had, and despite it being dramatically weakened, its raw strength was still present, no matter how hard he tried, or how angry he was, his attempts were all for naught. Just when all hope was seemingly lost... A young man with a red and white tribal mask appeared and dealt a killing blow to the once great dragon. The Rathalos felt a sharp piercing pain in it's head, then it simply collapsed with a sad and empty gasp, almost as if it was crying for help. Soon the sounds and movements ceased and this once great beast lied dormant.

What ever happened to Mashiro?

Well, the young man's goals became cleared to him... He has to become a Z-Rank Hunter, not only to help others but to also fulfill his friend's dream as well.

This is how everything started.

 **To be Continued...**

Next Chapter: "The Story Begins"

 _ **(Author's Note )**_

I read a lot of Monster Hunter fanfiction, and read the Manga created by Hiro Mashima creator of Rave Masters and Fairy Tail.

I will state some things here since I run out of space in the Summary...

This Fanfic is based of my own personal story, my created universe and etc.

So if you see things that don't seems right; now you know why, not everyone remembers single monster, town, continent or basically anything from Monster Hunters unless you're a true fan.

which I am not sadly so I apologize in advance, I do hope you enjoy what I can give you guys..

Thank you for reading! and have a Amazing week guys

 **~Toshiro Signing Off~**


	2. The Story Begins

~Introduction~

This is how it all started...

6 years ago, The Legendary Hunter Shiki and his party of friends, were hunting the legendary Myo Galuna, a mysterious Dragon who most people didn't even think existed, and was but a mere myth, a legend, a folk tale created by the people of past generations. Never did we think all of it was actually true. To this day we wonder what happened to those Heroes? Are they deceased?

Did they go somewhere far away without telling anyone where they were headed? No one knows, but I know one thing, I will become a Z- Ranked Hunter, and someday become the new "Emperor of Nevadas". Which is one of the main Region Continents in the world, they're four gigantic Regions and several of small continents in each section of the world...

 _ **~Present Day, Nevadas; Outskirts of Acamyra Town~ 6:57 P.M**_

There stood a young man, his name... Mashiro Hayakawa.

Born in a poor sector in a nice town called: Acamyra, in the Eastern continent name Nevadas. Acamyra was also a place Shiki once seemingly lived before going off on his adventures, people nowadays say he was destined for something truly great as he had the mark of approval to hunt just about any monster he finds. There's not many people who get that mark of approval that easily and become as great of a hunter as he was!

" Yea, I admit, I truly idolize Shiki Ryûhô, and wished to meet him someday but for now I'll just focus on training and maybe finding an ideal partner. Said Mashiro

"Ahh, well that's a fine thing to do my boy" The bartender smiled.

a man sitting on a stool. At the moment, they're both currently in the Guild Hall. "How's that search been goin'?

*Sigh*

"Not very good... I've tried many places but no one has accepted the offer, i'd take it as if they're afraid of the danger and quest we Hunters go upon. But why? Why can't I find a my special partner!" He replied while shouting. " I see...Well I believe you'll find that person soon" The man replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, good luck with your business! Mashiro says while departing from the bar.

 _ **~Acamyra Town~ 7:12 P.M**_

"I made it back home safely, finally, I can rest. I'll upgrade my weapons and get more quests tomorrow, I'm so tired... For now, I should get a few things befor-"

"HEEEEELPPP"

"Ahhhhhhhh SOMEBODY HELP US!"

STAY AWAY YOU WICKED BEASTS!

The screams of two "innocent" girls caught the man's attention.

"Damn, why now of all times!?"

~Near The entrance of a forest leading up to Nevillite City~ 7:26 P.M

Mashiro hurried to the location of the constant cries for help... When he made it there, he noticed two giant odd looking beast, and a pup or maybe a cub sitting in the back. Shocked and surprise.

" These beasts seem to be Wolcattras (Wolf-Cat Hybrid), but to think their species existed in this Region.

Who would of thought?

Judging by their attitude, the two giant ones must be the parents of that small Wub (Baby Wolcattra)... Damn, those two girls must've invaded their home and now they're attacking intruders."

*Hmpt*

"Even so... Attacking two defenseless women is wrong, alright then, prepare yourselves, I will gladly put an end to your lives"

Mashiro proceeded to take out my dual wield swords and quickly got into a fighting position, the parents stepped forward.

"grrrrr..." Mama Beast growled.

"grrhghh!?" Papa Beast roars.

Both of them looked viciously at Mashiro with their fierce eyes staring directly at his own.

"The one who has a scar near its eye is the Father and the other has one on its chest area, so it must be the Mother."

The Male Beast jumped forward with velocity and tried to bite him, but he managed to dodge him and gave the beast a quick hard kick before going down with the left sword and slashing it's back with great force.

"Arrrghp" The Father weeped

"He's weeping but that blow wasn't enough to stop him from attacking other innocent person"

The Father attempted yet another blow but Mashiro dodge, however, the Mother tried to sneak attack him from behind, luckily the twins warned him just in time.

"Huh?, *Tch* Shit" he quickly shifted his arms and legs and tried to dodge but got hit on his left leg "Arghh!" screamed Mashiro.

Thank goodness he manage to recover right on time, enough to execute a fatal blow on the mother.  
"GRAA...rggph" The mother roared with it's dying breath..

*Pant*

"Is that all you bastards got?"  
Once He said that, the Father attacked him after previously getting off the ground though he struggled. It instantly prepared to strike again, but Mashiro intercepted before it could even manage to move. as it was too fatigued to move fast enough, giving the him a chance to cut its right arm but the beast let out a massive discharged enough to damage him and causes him to drop one of the blades.

He turn around and faced the beast with only one sword left in the hand.

*sigh*

"I really don't feel like wasting anymore time! So, are you prepared for this little technique?" He says while slowly getting shrouded by intense flames.  
The flames even begin to shroud the blade itself, changing it completely, into into a now long black sword.

"Ready? here I come..."

Mashiro dashed towards the beast and going for blow after blow, and after many of em he managed to steal the victory when he caught the beast off-guard, and executed the a special move.

"Blazin' Finale, 100 degrees!"

The sword engulfs itself into a flames again, with and with that he finally pierced it's cheat.

"ARRRGH!... gurhh!..."

With one last yelp, the beast fell. The baby wub stayed a good distance away from the area, but was still near the two girls..

*Pant, Pant*

"What's wrong... Scared you might end up like your parents?"

"whimpers.." The Wub just sat there as if everything that just transpired was nothing much to worry about.

"Mm, for some reason this young Wolcattra isn't trying to attack anyone, or rather it's unable to about this the moment.

~Path to Acamyra and Nevillite City~ {8:47 P.M}

After picking up the other sword, he sheathed them and went up to the two women asking if they were alright...

"Are you two ok, is there any scratches?" Said Mashiro.

"Oh! Y-yes mister, we're fine, no need to check up on us!" The older women replied.

"Please accept this offer as a token. Thank you for saving us!" the younger women says with excitement.

"We're truly grateful, Bye!" said the younger women.

The two girls smiled and handed over 10,000 Zeni, before bowing and continued on to head towards that path that leads to Nevillite City. After that he then put his entire focus back towards the baby Wub.

*Sigh* "Well I certainly can't just leave you here now can i? you might end up like your parents, so... how about coming with me?"

"Arffow! Arffow!" The Wub looked excited and very happy.

"Despite being a raise by two dangerous parents, he's actually not at all dangerous himself, and if raised properly, I'm sure we can make make a great team!

Uhhh, but you need a name...

Mm.. How about I call you Akiba? "Arfow!" Akiba wags his fluffy tail; "hehehe.. let's head on to the innn-Ahhhhh, craap! I got so caught up with saving those two defenseless girls, I totally forgot to sign up at the Inn!"

After realizing this, Mashiro now accompanied with Akiba hurried to the Inn and arriving he suspected they were pet policies so he had build Akiba a small house and get him to sit down in it. It's near the entrance...

 _ **~Winterbear Inn~ 9:04 P.M**_

The way this Inn works is that you receive a key to the room you're assigned to, and get permission to stay for the night or more; but when you go back to the front and sign out, you must pay for however many nights you spent there. "Excuse me miss, I would like to have a room here?" Mashiro asked

The receptionist looked at him and smiled. "Why yes sir, is there anyone else accompanying you?" She replied

"No, ma'am just me, I do however have a pet sitting outside in his little house, but I wouldn't be surprised if you don't allow pets nside.." Mashiro said  
She then gave me the sign up sheet and said. "I'm very sorry sir, but you're right, we unfortunately do not accept pets into this Inn for safety purposes.."

His assumption was on point, Awesome.

*Sigh* "Well I'm sure Akiba won't run off, I'm only sleeping here for a few days so it shouldn't be a problem."

The receptionist smiled. "That's great news, I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

Mashiro nodded and went on to find the room he was assigned to.

"Room A400 on the 2nd floor on the left huh? Ehhh... Here it is!"

Before he entered he noticed he could see Akiba clearly out the window in the hall on the 2nd floor.

"Heh, I'm glad he's enjoying his little house, it took every last energy I could mustered up to builded it.

he then inserted the key, open the door to the room, and quickly put up his stuff.

After eating a few snacks he had with him he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting into the tub, he began thinking of his next motives in this town, as the water hit his white skinned body, his long médium black hair soaken wet, his mind soon drifted off and before he realized it an hour went by and he quickly hopped out and put on some fresh new clothes.

"This place is really nice, everything really looks expensive, ehh... I hope it's not that much for a few nights, ehehe..."

Now it's finally time head towards the bedroom" Once he entered, first thing he does is jumping on his comfortable bed and lies down for what seemed like hours...

"Soon, soon. I will become much more stronger than this.. Possibly find my ideal partner, I wonder if she'll be a really cute girl who possesses skills of a true Hunter!

Hopefully she who also has the Mark of approval but this mark... It's technically known as An All Hunting Areas Special Hunter's Pass.. But that's too much of a mouthful to say right? Hehe... that's why I simply call it the Mark of Approval. W-wait why am I sitting here explaining things to myself? Oh Whatever"

*Smiles*

"I have a distinct feeling that this journey hasn't started just yet.."

After that, he made sure he was in a comfy positive and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of various events and maybe even lover?

"Ufufufufu..."

The Possibilities are absolutely endless.

To be Continued...

Next Chapter: "Royalty"

July,20+,/August 31st 2015  
(Author's Note):

Honestly, it took me awhile to come up with a chapter so I'd really appreciate honest reviews and comments and I hope you guys enjoyed. Also thanks to my brother Yoshida Hatake for being my editor. Really helps.

August 2nd, 2015

(Update): so I originally had this chapter in 1st person, and that's my fault for getting curious on what I can do in 1st person, needless to say i don't have skills to pull off a perfect 1st person perspective or view (╥﹏╥)

~{Four Main Regions}~

Northern: Avelantus (a-vay-lan-tus)

Southern: Vidicus (Veh-dee-cus)

Eastern: Nevadas (Ne-Vaa-Das)

Western: Servirait ( Ser-Vi-Raunt)

~{Info on Continent}~

There's smaller continents that exist but they're aren't considered separate from capital main regions, these places are usually: Abandoned, Been invaded by bandits and the corrupted or rebels living separately as these citizens lives are different compare to those in their perspective Main Regions...

November 27th,2015

Just letting everyone know that I'm moving the main story over Fictionpress.

Ch.1-4 will be the only ones posted here as far as Xenogia Ward content goes; but this doesn't mean I won't post anymore on Fanfiction, just that I am too busy to replace this as of the current moment, excect more stories or 'Real' fanfics in 2016.

Trust me, I revised Ch.1-3, they're not the same as these versions available on Fanfiction, although I keep some things in.

I grew a bit as an author so I hope everyone read my revised versions and continuations on Fictionpress!

Have a suuupa awesome week!

 **~Toshiro Signing Off~**


	3. Royalty

_**~Acamyra Town's Entrance~ 6:00 PM**_

"This place...It never changes does it?"

The young female hunter arrives in Acamyra, a town where most hunters start their journeys. It's a place for beginners, and novices alike.

She decides to search around the town for a few hours while looking for a nice place to stay for the week. It wasn't long before she found a Inn called:Winterbear, an Inn that's been around since the departure of Shiki and his friends.

"Yes, I found one! Ehehe! Now I can finally take a break.

I've been searching for a that stupid Rathalos scale for the longest now, and I still haven't found a lead on it."

 _*Sigh*_ "But I'm sure I'll learn something about it here In Acamyra."

After signing in the inn, she heads towards her assigned room.

"Ehh... Ahh! Found it, now to insert the key and wala!" After opening the door, and entering her room, she set all her belongings to the side and headed straight to the shower.

 _It's been a few days since I got to take a shower..._

 _Aghh. it's all because of that stupid merchant feeding me a bunch of lies about the location of the Rathalos scale...Well at least I managed to make it here; after fighting off so many monsters on the way, I got blood all over my precious clothing!_

As she drifts off, she began to think about her late grandfather and the things he told her.

 _ **~Flashback, Bureau Town,**_ _ **Avelantus**_ _ **, 10 years ago~ 10:32 AM**_

Her grandfather was only person who hadn't given up hope on Kiyomi's development as a Hunter. Her Grandfather, was once a man who served under the previous Emperor as the Grandmaster of the Hunt. They both fought hard to defend Nevadas back during the war with the West Region and the other fellow Continents.

"Ahh, There you are you little rascal, mind coming inside?

there's something I wanted to say." he said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh sure!" she said cheerfully.

"I know things are really tough in this family, and you might end up hating your family but, i wanted to let you know that i believe in you! That's why whenever you leave this city, i want you to search for a partner you can rely on" He said encouragingly.

"It has to be someone you can always trust, someone you can call a true friend.. and perhaps maybe a lover?"

"Eww, no way!" She said in disgust.

 _*chuckles*_

"Just remember that you are my granddaughter, so don't let anyone take away your motivation, I believe you should always strive to be a great Hunter!" *cough, cough*

 _*Gasp*_

"Grampa!, Are you okay?" said the little girl

"Oh, yes, dear I'm fine now, don't you worry about me..."

"Hmm... Kiyomi, i have something I want you to have.

it's my precious blade.

Tsugõji, or you can call it the Air~Blade,

it's one of the 12 Legendary Weapons

but that's not all!

Here's my favorite rapier, it's nothing particularly special like Tsogõji but it's something you can most definitely use as a beginner! I made both of these back in my younger days as a Z-Ranked Hunter when I was still Lord Fujitsu's right-hand man, Hohohoho.."

"REALLY-Are you sure about this Grampa!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed, I know you have great potential, I believe you'll prove your worth as a member of the Seifert family, after all you have royalty running through your veins.

And hopefully, so will everyone else in our family!" He mentions it with pride.

"Now, run along, I have important matters to deal with today." He said gracefully.

"Okay, Thank you, and take care gramps!" She said walking off to train some more.

 _ **~Silverstone Forest, Deep within, Avelantus, 5 years ago~ 5:33 PM**_

Unfortunately, she was betrayed by that so called "destined partner" years ago...

"We're almost done exploring this forest! Soon we get to go to the council and earned our All hunter's pass!" The brunette female said excitedly.

"Y-yea, hopefully we can get out of here before we run into the Boss of this area." a blond young man said with a distinct smile fearfully.

To his concern, they reached a dead end, and near the dead end, lied a giant cave... but to their shocking surprise, the beast has been disturbed by the constant screamed of these two young hunters, as well as the massive amount of dead monsters on the ground.

" **W-W-What, what the hell is that**!" the young man with blond haired young man shakes in fear.

"I-I never seen this type of Neshibi before... But, we can do this Bezel, just believe in our teamwork!"

 _*RAGHHHHR*_ The silver beast roared ferociously with pure anger.

"Ugh... No... We-we can't... We can't win! Screw this, I don't wanna die like this!" He dashes off quickly due to the fear of getting brutally killed by the giant monster; without accomplishing anything in his life yet...

"W-what..?"

Kiyomi Turns fast and shouts out.

"HEY, BEZEL! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

He continues to run and despite trying to catch up to him, she didn't have enough stamina to continue running.

Now she's all alone, to face off against this ferocious beast.

 _ **~Conclusion~**_

 _His name...was Bezel, he was once a rogue that everyone disliked._

 _No one liked his attitude, and quite frankly, he wasn't a very good person to rely on._

 _But she gave him a chance to redeem himself, a chance to fix his ways and join the side of righteousness, a chance to have a true friend to depend on..._

 _And he abused it, not only did he take her kindness for granted, but he wound up leaving her when surrounded, leaving her for dead when she needed him most._

 _She fought hard during the battle with mysterious Neshibi, the great ferocious silver-colored Beast that resides deep within Silverstone Forest and through many effort and a very close near death experience; she prevailed._

 _The first person she ever valued as a "friend" not only hurt her physically, but mentally as well; so much that she began to despise the idea of having friends or allies at all!_

 _ **~Flashback ends~ 6:55 P.M.**_

 _That wasn't first time I witness betrayal..._

Back then her own family labeled her as a complete failure after finding out the truth behind her pitiful abilities and performance as a hunter. A worthless hunter with no truly defined skills and quality, her own flesh and blood treated her like she was nothing more than a outcast, a useless human being.

Around that time, she had a timid body and yes, she was indeed pitiful when it came to her skills in close combat.

But, she does have royalty running through her veins, so she worked hard every day training her abilities and swordmanship, and eventually due to her determination. Her hidden potential was unleash at some point and from then on, she became a loner..

 _Gramps... please forgive me, I've most likely put a frown on your face huh?..._ "I tried so hard, but I just cannot bring myself to forgive that traitor right now! I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to trust another person again... but.. I want too.."

 _where do I go from here Grandpa?"_

 _*sigh*_

After pondering on many topics she finally left the bathroom, combing her long brown hair, and tying it into her favorite twin tail hairstyle before laying down on her soft bed..

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the Guild hall and look at the quest they have available... I'm sure someone will have some information on the rathalos there, maybe it'll be a really cute guy ehehehe... I just can't express my excitement enough...*yawn* I can't wait."

 _ **~The Next Day, In Winterbear, Room-A400~ 11 a.m**_

The alarm goes off and he wakes pretty up much instantly, he stared at the clock for a few minutes before deciding to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

He left the room and went towards the window in hall. He looked out to make sure Akiba hadn't decided to ditch him, but again to his surprise, Akiba was patiently waiting on his owner while eating some meals given to him by the the kind receptionist who works in Winterbear.

 _Oh, thank goodness! I was a bit afraid he ran off somewhere, I mean I did kill the poor thing's parents... I wish I didn't but there wasn't much I could do at that moment._

"Anyway, I better go to the weapon shop before heading to the guild hall for new available quests."

He left the Inn and thanked the receptionist for her help, before leaving to go look for the weapon shop with Akiba.

"Man there's a lot of new shops I haven't seen before here in Acamyra's shopping district. Hmm? Wait... Could that be the shop right there? IT IS, YES! I FOUND IT!"

 _ **~Weapon Shop, Acamyra~ 12:47 P.M**_

Once he made it there he was greeted by a young man who had an amazing smile on his face, he was in the middle of forging a weapon for a much older man who was tall and buff with a unique beard and purple-violet armor.

The older man stared at Mashiro and asked him a question.

"Are you the one the townspeople were talking about? The one who took down those two rare Wolcattra?" The man asked

His eyes appeared serious and it wasn't long til he noticed the young pup near Mashiro.

"Ohh..? Is that young cub their kid?" He continued to asked

The man awaited an answer while his weapon was still in the process of development.

"A-Ahh Yes, I was the mysterious hunter who took down both Adult Wolcattras... I-um, I've adopted their offspring as my own, and even gave him a name which is 'Akiba' Despite what happened, me and him are buddies, right pal?" He says while looking at his new companion.

 _*Arf, Arf*_ Akiba got quite excited.

The man went from a serious demeanor to a friendly mood real quick.

"Then take good care of that cub, Wolcattras tend to appear more in the Northern Countries, not many are known to migrate to the east, so this is quite the rare predicament!" The man said with a smile.

The man started chuckling and proceeded to introduce himself to the young hunter.

"Well young lad, my name is Miira!

I was once a high ranked Hunter back in my younger days. Although, nowadays I don't necessarily hunt anymore like I used..

Moving on, this here is a mighty hammer with Earth Element. It's extremely strong, but unfortunately it's pretty heavy; making it quite difficult to swing for most part." _*laughs*_.

"Hehe~ Well I'm Mashiro Hayakawa, I just became an A-ranked hunter not to long ago, but... I will reach even greater heights someday!" he says with absolute confidence.

Miira smiled.

" That's a splendid ambition, I like the fierce expression in your eyes! it's filled with pure determination! I like your spirit kid, so I'll tell you what; how about I give you a few pointers?"

"That'd be very much appreciated sir!" he replied with excitement in his voice.

"Al~right, here's an example about weapon weakness: Let's say you had a Hammer like me and your opponent so happens to use weapons such as: Daggers, Dual blade, Gauntlets or fast type tools, then you're in trouble, because you won't be able to properly land a hit on your enemy without using certain tactics to achieve the victory, this also applies to monsters as well, Some monster have great agility and is not something you want to take lightly. One mistake can be fatal and you'll wind up dead before getting the second chance. Every enemy has a weakness, Doesn't matter how small or large it is, find out that weakness, or simply learn to control it and use it in other means to prevent such moments from happening."

Miira continued sharing his knowledge of his past experiences of being a hunter, it wasn't long before his weapon was finished, and he bid Mashiro farewell, but not without questioning the young man's purpose in life.

"What are striving for kid? Why did you decide to make become a Hunter? what's your motivates you to reach your primary goals?" Miira questioned.

Like long piercing arrows his questions struck Mashiro by surprise. Yet, this young man was prepared to face himself and prove his assurance.

*coughs*...

"I want to achieve the highest rank there is to a Hunter, so that i may use my special privileges to help everyone in need; in order to make special changes to this "current" society of ours and also bring peace to every country in Nevadas. I believe this can help hunters earn more positive rection and earn more respect, and not abuse things through fear and raw power like many of Council Knights... especially those who abuse the system in less popular areas."

 _In the past I was labeled a slave, a useless boy, treated nothing more than someone's else property..._

 _but even so I was raised by wonderful foster parents..._

 _I was happy with my family, I felt at peace knowing that there were people always there to welcome me home, those I can truly call family._

 _It wasn't long before I noticed everyone's reaction to high-rank Hunters, and the privileges they can earn despite being corrupted"_

 _It wasn't until Shiki and his party came and saved us from slavery.._

 _I was so impressed by this hunter, who didn't mistreat others and actually used his time to get to know everyone.._

 _He couldn't stay at my village for too long but he declared to everyone in the village that anyone can be a hunter, but only a few can become as great as him and others._

 _I believe that as well"_

 _"And from that day on with my childhood friend Kirino, I vowed to become a Z-Rank Hunter._

His expression became a little more serious as he continued to share his purpose in life.

"I personally cannot remember much about it, but I do know I was scared 6 years ago... Me and my friend Kirino foolishly took on an S-Rank Quest to the Land of Kanon... A place far away from Acamyra, only hunters with S-Rank or higher plus those special individuals who possesses the Mark of Approval even of they're only being C-rank hunters...

 _I-It's.. My fault... Because of my poor rash decision; my dear friend lost his life to The Rathalos.. Once known as Goddess of the Skies. It was an Orange gigantic dragon who was weakened by another Rathalos present near the area... After Kirino died I blacked out.. I don't know what happened to me after that.._

"All I know is that I will achieve this prove my worth for me, my family and my dear friends!"

"I see, so that's where your determination drives from huh?

Let me just say this... While it's great you want to change the way others treat commoners, becoming a Z-Ranked Hunter is everything but easy, it going to take alot more than this to achieve such high status! And- But that's not all Miira.. That's not where my ambition ends! I will definitely become the new Emperor of Nervirus, I will be the best period!

when Mashiro quickly announced his aftermath dream on becoming the new Emperor, this caused Miira to become concerned and ask a few remaining questions.

"Do you think becoming Z-Rank or even Emperor is that easy? Is there anything else other than that purpose circling through in mind?

All these questions began sinking into His thoughts and even he began to doubt himself, but he soon quickly reassured himself. _No... I will become a Z-Rank Hunter, I well aware of the intense training I must grow through, and the lessons I must learn.. But I know I can do this!_

"No, nothing else right now. "

 _It doesn't matter how long it takes, whether I become the next Emperor or not doesn't matter... All that matters is that I will be the Emperor of Nevadas someday and i'll earn that title through hard work and so much more._

Mashiro stated to himself not only with assurance but with pure passion.

With all that hss been said, Miira smiled "Good! I like seeing young men woth a pure passion towards their ambitions, just had to make sure your resolve was strong and judging by that look, it's definitely strong, well then Mashiro, I hope we meet again" He bids farewell after receiving his new Hammer.

 _*phew*_

"Well that certainly took a lot of out of me, but still, hearing Miira's stories, and answering he's personal questions made me really happy! I definitely hope I get to meet him again one day.."

The young man working at the shop asked him what he wanted and Mashiro asked to see if he can upgrade his dual blades into a new version with a much stronger Fire type Element, to which the young man nodded accepting the task.

"Ahh, thanks so much, I really appreciate this, but i was wondering how many hours or days will this take?

"Just one day"

The man replied that it will take around Half a day to create his new weapons, but told Mashiro to return tomorrow just in case the time gets delayed.

"Okay, well, I guess we're off to the guild hall, let's go Akiba!" He said with excitement.

"Arff Arff" Akiba barked loudly.

~Guild Hall, Acamyra~ 5 P.M

The Guild hall is meant for citizens, or the Authority to apply any ranked quest to the Quest Board and the hunters just look at it to find any request that suits them.

"Woooow.." said a young women

She was astonished by the amount of quest that were on the Board, she looked through the majority of them and sadly couldn't find anything about a Rathalos scale but she did see something about a Teostra disrupting the peace near Flamingo Forest.

The Zeni for this quest was impressively huge and was totally worth it. "This definitely looks promising, well no point in wasting time! Ehh? W-WHAT"

By the time she decided to take up the quest, it was snatched up before her finger could even touch it, Mashiro decided to go take down the teostra to earn enough Zeni for one more night at the Inn and to purchase his new weapons.

"Teostra. ..? Mm.. Well the amount of Zeni in this quest is more than enough for a few more days... Said Mashiro

"H-Hey! I had my eyes on that quest first you big jerk!" The women exclaimed angrily. She wasn't so happy about Mashiro taking her quest..

"Hmm..? Ohh I'm so sorry! were you trying to say something" he replied with a confused look.

She walked up towards him.

"May I have that quest you have there please?" she says with a kind forced look.

"But you didn't exactly accept it yet, and I just did, so I deeply apologize miss but I can't hand this over to you.. However, if you want to split the reward we can do the quest together if you want?" Mashiro said with a slight smile. "I refuse..." She said flat out.

Mashiro was stunned and shocked. "C-come again?" She continued to refuse his proposal. She believed that if she helped him, he'd just bail out when the situation got tough, leaving her for dead..

Mashiro, shocked by her words decided to just leave her be and continued onward..

But, Akiba then tried to show the young women affection to which in return she screamed.

"Arhhhh, W-What's that beast doing here!

"Hey... This isn't a just a beast, He's my pal.. His name is Akiba, it hadn't been too long since we met but we're now a team right boy?" Mashiro said in a sweet voice.

"Arf"

Akiba replied in excitement

"He's a rare monster. A Wolcattra or Wolf-cat. Don't worry he's still young, besides a few nibbles, he won't hurt you.."

The young woman who still wary of Akiba, kneeled down slowly and reached out her hand slowly and began to rub his fur.. soon scratching his belly after he rolled over.

"Ahaha! Y-yeah, you're right he's really friendly and is actually quite adorable... Ackt!

*hmpt* don't get the wrong impression this doesn't mean I'll forgive you, However, I do need the money for reasons so...

I guess I'll take your offer into consideration..."

Mashiro then smiled and began to introduce himself.

"Hehe, Well my name is Mashiro Hayakawa... An A-Ranked Hunter!

what about you?"

She then stood up and began to ponder on what to say.

"M-My Name is Kiyomi Seifert.

I-I'm part of a royal family so I expect to swe some form of respect!

Anywho, I'm a Hunter just like you, but i hunt for treasure more. I was on a journey to find the Blue Rathalos scale or anything rare or pretty really.. All I have is a few hides, I'm mostly interested in rare material that are extremely hard to find!

So I can make the most perfect suitable armor,jewelry, or anything that looks great for me.

I so far stumbled upon rare weapons but they weren't to my liking so I simply sold them and earn alot of Zeni!" She said excitedly.

Mashiro was surprised that she hadn't mentioned anything about ranks, especially if she wants to even get the chance to take down the monsters she's in search for...

"What about your rank?..

Which rank are you now?

and if you don't mind me asking..

Do you by any chance have an All hunter's pass?" Mashiro asked

"Ehh? I suppose I can share my rank.. I'm a A-Rank hunter,and to answer your last question, I was approved by the Council one year ago, and now i have myself an all Hunter's Pass!"

She replied with enthusiasm.

"Really? I have one as well! That's why I asked." He said happily.

She stared at him as he showcased his happiness in finally meeting another person with the pass.

 _[ Introducing our new segment…! ] Akiba's Xenogia 101! This is where Akiba, and our wonderful translator Reita-kun answer questions you probably have about some things being referenced in the story, I'll just let them take it away now…_

 _Arf arf! (Hey guys, Akiba here.) Arf arf,arf, arf! (Today I'm going to explain the difference between a all hunter's pass, and a mark of approval.) Arf arf arf arf, arf! (A Mark of Approval gives you complete freedom to hunt as you please, while an All Hunter's pass has some rules.) Arf, arf! ( Some of these rules are as follows; You may only take quests up to two ranks higher than your own, you may not hunt beasts with less than 6 adult members, and you must at least be a Rank A hunter to obtain it.) Arf, arf arf arf (As for the prerequisites for the mark of approval, you must either be a Rank Z or you can get referred by an already existing mark holder.) Arf arf, arf arf! (Hope that helps, till next time!) Mof , Mof Woof! "I apologize for intercepting your reading time, please continue!"_

*Hmpt* "Well I'm a very important person, course you wouldn't mind teaming up with me"

he wasn't too sure on why she started to act a little cocky but he didn't bother to bring it up.

"Let's meet up at the Blacksmith Shop around 12 p.m?

That's enough time to think about everything!" He said

"Fine... So that's the plan?

*yawns*

"What are you doing all the way over there Akiba?" He says with a question mark floating in the air.

*Akiba Barks twices*

"So, I'll be seeing you near the weapon shop tomorrow around 12 p.m right? Ok~ I got it, See you tomorrow and see you as well Akiba!" She smiled long enough to bid farewell.

She pondered, wondering if accepting the offer was the best decision or not; she hadn't gotten over her fears of being abandoned in the midst of battle and she hadn't forgotten about Bezel's unexpected betrayal.

"And yet there's something about him that makes me not want to hate him..

I wonder why... _*yawns*_ I guess I'll take a few more quest with me... Mm~ Huh? Oh no! its getting late again! I should return to the Inn." She starts heading to Winterbear.

 _ **~Winterbear Inn, Acamyra~ 7:47 PM**_

She started heading towards her room A402, on the second floor. Before she attempted to entered her room, she spotted Akiba sitting outside through a window in the hall..

She then wondered if Mashiro was also using this same Inn?..

What floor is his room on?

*creaks*

"Argh! a door opened, but where? Downstairs maybe?"

As she heads towards the lobby floor, she then notices someone entering the Inn and without hesitation, she checked to see if it was Mashiro.

"I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this, but I believe my curiosity is getting the best of me! Even so... I can't help but wanting to know... if my hunch is correct."

She got quite shocked when someone tapped her shoulders from behind

"Mm? Kimi? What are you doin' here and who exactly are you looking for?"

A confused Mashiro said while carrying his laundry.

She spun around fast and then blushed slightly, after realizing who's voice that was and to make things more dramatic I guess, he was also pretty close to her..

"Ehh! your room is right next to mine? That's a bit surprising... Arck! W-why are you so close to me?"

she said panicking.

"Ermm? Was just try a make sure you were ok, I'm sorry for getting too close." he says while trying not to drop any of his laundry.

"Ahh, Room A402, that's the door right next to me! But this doesn't change the plans much, We are still meeting up near the blacksmith shop."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten.. W-well Goodnight.." She replied

"Goodnight"

 _ **~The Next Day, Acamyra~ 3:52 P.M**_

Hours passed by and the afternoon sunrise is present. The sunlight shined on Mashiro's face, waking him up to his dismay...

"Argh... Is it morning already? Ehh? Oh no... Craap, I overslept! I hope Kiyomi isn't too mad.. Then again she won't be that mad right? Anyway, better get dressed, I can't keep her waiting any longer."

He quickly got up and off the bed, heading towards the bathroom to prepare for the day. It took about 15 minutes to do it all. After he quickly got dressed into his Black Hunter outfit, His black stripes arm bands and his Jet Black Tank top with a few white horizontal stripes. His pants were gray-black jeans with designs and his footwear wear White and Black Boots. He scarf is also White to match the outfit.

"I don't think I should take Akiba with me this time around...

I'll just head to the weapon shop alone this time."

He headed towards the shopping district, with awe as he watched the townspeople go crazy buying accessories, food or anything particularly intriguing to the folks in town. He soon spotted Kiyomi sitting near the shop on a brown steel bench reading a book she brought.

Just looking at her from afar, you can feel the maiden's anger...

She grew an annoyed look on her face as soon as she noticed Mashiro approaching her.

*Grr* "YOU'RE LATE MASHIRO!"

She said trying to keep her composure.

"I am sooo sorry Kimi, I accidentally overslept due to Akiba chasing someone's pet, that took a lot out of me.. Anyway that doesn't matter now, because I can't help but feel excited to have someone else join me on a quest! I honestly couldn't wait."

She replied in annoyance and slight anger, waiting four hours for someone just because he had to do an errand late at night? After already making other arrangements? Of course she'll be pissed off by this.

"Whatever, I haven't even officially accepted your damn offer yet! And enough with the nickname already! I haven't given you permission to give me a nickname."

"Huh?, but I thought it was a pretty cute nickname, plus it really suits you well!" Mashiro replied.

"E-eh? Me? C-C-Cute?... Mm!~ Look mister, I appreciate ithe compliment, but you shouldn't go around giving nicknames to people you just met especially if it was just yesterday!" She said blushing.

A little bit of sweat escapes Mashiro's face but he tries his best to calm her down.

"Ughh~ Fine, I'll join your stupid party... But you'll have to accept my conditions first!" She says while pointing directly at him.

"A-Alright, go for it" He replied

"1: This party is only temporary, we're only helping each other complete this quest to earn a lot of Zeni, so don't go telling others we're an official team!

2: I will lead this temporary team and I expect you will follow every command I give you when we're in a battle...

3: Always stick together at all times, we just met yesterday so I want to believe you have my back... Otherwise I'll hunt you down and unleash my rage upon thee... So then~ are these conditions acceptable?"

Mashiro was surprised by these conditions.

 _she's extremely serious about this, but if I'm ever going to become a Z-Rank Hunter then i'll have to accept these conditions without any complaints._

 _"_ Alright then, These conditions will do just fine, so I accept! Overall, I'm glad that we'll be doing quest together! Even if it's only temporarily, possibly... Anyway, let's do our best Kimi!"

Kiyomi was slightly annoyed by the fact he still called her Kimi. The man must really like nicknaming his allies..

"It is temporarily! _*sigh*_ Alright well, what are we waiting for?

let's stop at the weapon shop already." She said.

 _ **~Weapon Shop, Acamyra~ 4:23 P.M**_

He nodded and began to walk towards the shop, the young man dressed in black and orange, with a unique hairstyle greeted Mashiro.

"What're you here for Sssir?" Said the young man.

"Oh, I'm here to check and see if my order is ready?

"Ahh, I remember you, hold on, I'll go get your weapons." said the young man. Kiyomi started looking around the shop and noticed a rare unique rapier sword up for sale.

"This certainly looks beautiful... It even has an amazing grip to it.. Ahehe... I think I'll buy this!" Kiyomi said happily

Mashiro turned and decided to ask Kimi a question.

"Hey! Kimi! what's your favorite element? He asked

"Huh? Oh, I guess it would be Wind. It's perfect for me" She says while laughing a bit before going into her purse to find enough Zeni to cover the sword..

The young man came out and handed Mashiro his modified weapon.

"Her' ye go Sssir" The man says

"Whoooa, this looks AMAZING! How did you do this?" Mashiro asked

The man told him that it's a skill all blacksmiths learn from their family. For him, it was his uncle who taught him how to craft, so that he could take over the shop someday..

Mashiro smiled

"Thank you so much, I hope your family's business becomes even more successful!"

Meanwhile, Kiyomi was still sampling the sword. "Ahehe.. this feels a lot better than my last one, it's so light. Hey do you think I could sell my old one?"

The second blacksmith nodded.

After appraising it, "You'll get 300 Zeni for that weapon you're selling, and This rapier sword that's on sale is going for only 2850 Zeni."

Kiyomi's eyes lit up. "I'm surprised it was even that much! Hehehe, thank you."

"Is there anything else we need before heading towards Flamingo Forest? Mashiro asked

"No, I'm fine let's just go, OH wait, what about Akiba? Are you sure you want to leave him behind? " She asked curiously.

"Akiba's too young to fight just yet so he'll just stay at the Inn, I already went ahead and told the receptionist about it, and she agreed to take care of him for extra payment." He replied calmly

She let out a sigh of relief

"I'm glad he'll be safe..

Well then, ready whenever you are Mashiro.." Mashiro smiled

"Oookayy, Let's Gooo, I seriously can't wait, I finally found a partner so this'll be alot easier than working alone."

Said Mashiro.

"Remember that we're only a team for a few quest and a few quest only." she replied.

"Don't worry, I won't forget, but I doubt you'll continue saying that later on.." Said Mashiro while smiling mischievously

*hmpt*

"I hope you're a lot stronger than you act guy" she snickered.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" he asked

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" she said innocently walking off towards the forest near the town."

"Hey! Wait up, Hey stop walking away from me! Kimi! tch dammit...

Get back here!" Mashiro shouted while trying to catch up with her.

To Be Continued.

Next Chapter: "The Mysterious Lone Wolf"

 _ **(Author's Note)**_

Thank you so much, It took me awhile to create Kiyomi's character. I read a lot of Fanfiction and Manga in order to create the best female protagonist i could come up with...

I will admit, I am not very good at making characters feminine when it's required, but I am still a beginner here and I am trying my hardest to give you the readers something amazing to read.

 _ **November 27th,2015**_

They're two revised versions of this chapter, this one, and Fictionpress ' s version which is similar.

It took a long while to understand how I could improve from the original 1-3 Chapters..

Personally they weren't up to par, i'd say I did better through revised all three before making the decision on posting Ch.4..

Special thanks to my fanfiction friend BlackNoire/JakPS; truly you deserve alot more props, such an great writer, and he helped me while I was having personal problems with life..

Then I have to give my thanks to my personal editor and little bro, Remi or "Yoshida Hatake"

Thank you for reading and have an amazing week!

 **~Toshiro Signing Off~**


	4. The Mysterious Lone Wolf

_**~Deep within Flamingo Forest, 6:01 P.M**_

"When are we gonna get there?"

"Soon.."

"But, we've been walking for suuuch a long time now."

"Ugh! stop complaining we've only been walking for a few minutes."

"Really? Ohhh, well it certainly felt a lot longer. Oh, I know this is kinda late to ask, but what's a Teostra?"

He asked innocently.

"Wait, are you saying you accepted the quest, without even knowing what you're looking for?!"

She yelled back.

"I-I've never even heard of one until recently, I imagine it like some kind of tiger with frog legs, OH, or maybe it has arms like a bat and legs like a bird."

He said excitedly.

 _What kind of imagination does this guy have..._ she thought to herself. Ever so slightly her eyebrow starts to twitch, as she then began to describe the unique beast.

"Well, it's a giant white and black feathered bird with four legs and giant wings, contradicting to their size they're actually quite fast due to their light weight bones. However, because of this, their legs are quite easily injured. So, it'll be easier to target it's legs and handicap it before we fight it head on. That's just a portion to the things I've learned back then when I went to school. Was that a good enough explanation, Mashiro? or should I dumb it down further.."

She asked with a annoyed face.

"Wow! you actually went to school?" Mashiro asked, while appearing intrigued.

"Huh? Of course, didn't you?"

"I never had the chance. I was too busy helping my mom out at the bakery and training to even try."

Mashiro replied.

"Ehhh, you know how to bake?!" She asked starry eyed.

"He~he, I-uhh actually just worked at the register." He replied back embarrassingly

*sigh*

"Get a girl's hopes up will you? Well then, what did your father do?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, I never met the guy before. The first time I brought it up to my mom she broke down into tears. Ever since, i haven't asked again." He replied monotone as ever.

"Oh, sorry for bringing it up." She said with regret in her voice.

"It's fine there's no way you could've known. I don't really care for him.

My mom was really strong independently and emotionally, no matter how hard we struggled she never gave up hope. But, whatever he did to make her cry every so often, must've been really despicable. I don't think I'd ever want to meet him after all he's done; I might, not be able to control myself if I do." As he looked over he saw Kiyomi looking towards the ground awkwardly as they continued walking.

"Sorry about that. That was kind of a sour note to play wasn't it, Kimi.

So, what about your family? They must've been pretty great; I mean they're from a royal family right?

and to be able to send you to high tier private school, not to mention let you become a hunter! They have to be an amazing family!".

"Oh... Um-we're actually on not very good terms. They...They Disowned, and despise my existence, but the feeling is mu-mutual, so-so can we just hurry up already!" She yelled in frustration as she began picking up the pace.

"Yeah sure, sorry about asking."

"Let's just get this quest over with."

She said aggressively.

The journey was done in silence. It took approximately 10 minutes.

"Finally, Wait, look isn't that the nest!" He pointed and yelled ecstatically.

"Shhh... If you wake it before we set up the plan to injure it's legs, it'll take us out in no time. We have to do this strategically. Don't underestimate enraged Teostras." Kiyomi whispered.

Mashiro nodded in compliance.

"Okay so here's the plan, a Teostra's nest is made in a shape to accommodate for its wing's size. If you set a net trap from behind, its wings will still be free. So if both of us set one on both sides it could hold down the wings long enough for us to injure it's legs and then finished it off after. If you feel bad for it, try to remember what the quest owner said. It attacked two small villages, and killed over 200 Hunters already. So, ready to go?"

"I was born ready."

Just as they were about to make their move, they felt cool breeze by them.

"What was that?" Mashiro asked

"Wasn't it just the wind?". Kiyomi replied

"No, I could have sworn I saw-" Before Mashiro could finish his sentence they heard a loud cry come from the Teostra's nest. When they turned around they'd noticed that one of it's wings was gone, it was cut clean off. Before they could react the teostra arose from the ground and let out a loud shriek. They readied their weapons and began to advance. Before they even reached the teostra, they noticed a tall strange figure to their left. A young man, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, tan skin, 3 noticeable scars: 1 on his ear and 2 on his face, and an all black and purple scaled set of light armor.

"Wait, who are you? Excuse me, but this is a private quest that we already accepted. So, will you let us handle the rest?" Kiyomi asked,

The young man seemingly didn't care for Kiyomi's words and continued his attack on the teostra. The man rose his large buster sword up high, and slammed it into the ground causing a large boulder to arise from the ground. From there with the broadside of his blade his pushed the boulder while it was still in mid-air. The boulder with great speed flew through the air crashing into the legs of the teostra. You could hear its bones cracking from the weight of the boulder. Quickly he hit the right side of the blade. Causing both sides to seemingly break apart from the center of blade. However no pieces fell to the ground. The man then rushed forward to the helm of the teostra piercing it with his now katana like sword. Waves of electricity emitted from above the hilt to tip of the sword causing the bird's feathers to fall then sheathed his sword, and began to collect the feathers.

Kiyomi and Mashiro ran over to the man in a hurry, and began to speak.

"A-Amazing.. He took the beast out within a minute; He's incredibly strong, were we even ready for this quest?" He questioned himself.

The man turned around revealing his face. He certainly didn't look like he was from around this country. Or any area within the East Continent, that they ever heard of. His face was stern, and skin looked surprisingly smooth given his probable age. He had a tattoo of the sun under his right eye, and his scar from his right ear nearly touched the tip of it. His tan skin seemed out the ordinary enough, but the white streaks on the ends of his eyebrows only made him even odder.

The man stood up, towering over both of them. He seemed unreal. Before they could say anything else, he simply rose his hand right in front of them.

"I-is that a mark of approval?!" Mashiro asked stammering.

"Hmm, I suppose that is an easier way of saying it!" A small four winged bird flew into the scene, and onto the man's shoulder.

"Wha-where did that came from?"

"Another question? What is this an episode of 'Are You Smarter than a S-Class Hunting Student'?"

"An a-peesode? Um, What're you talking about? No scratch that, who are you people and how're you even able to speak?!" Kiyomi stressed.

"Oh. You must be the locals around here. Please accept our apologies. My is Name Pero, (peh-roh...), and this young man here is Sigel (sea-gul...) we hail from Vidicus, want me to pronounce that too?"

Pero looked down at Sigel's hand.

"This answers one of your questions." Pero said excitedly.

"W-why're you acting all nonchalant about all this?! Uggh, Know what, I'm curious; How did you get the mark of approval, and did you seriously came all the way from Vidicus, the southern continent, all the way here? Just what exactly are you after? And then what kind weapon is that, it's design and abilities are unheard-of, HOW ARE **YOU** ABLE TO TALK! and lastly, why did your friend here; kill the teostra, when **WE** clearly had everything under control"

She complained.

Sigel looked threatened by the amount of questions from this loud mouth women. He took a deep breath, and began to whisper something in Pero's ear.

"You are quite the inquisitive one, he says. *sigh* I suppose it's only fair that we comply. Listen carefully now, Leaving our home was Sigel's decision, you see... he's not an average hunter; he only hunts rare and unique monsters, ones that are rarely seen or very powerful among the common."

 _"...Wait, hold on, i have to go to the bathroom.."_

"With those kills we tend eat _or_ sell their spoils in order _to_ eat. But, do not worry, we've never once taken a quest, and we don't plan on ever doing one. We don't take quests, and we haven't worked or allied ourselves with anyone. There are also certain monsters he kills in order to craft armor and weapons."

" _I really do need to go, can you hold on?"_

"However, it's only if they prove their worth and actually cause him trouble. Which reminds me; the armor he's currently wearing, it's from a Gigamesh, the last powerful beast he fought in Vidicus before departing. That dragon is the very reason why Sigel has that scar on his right ear. Oh! Funny story actually-"

"Um, sorry Pero, but we didn't exactly ask to hear long life stories." Mashiro said apologetically.

"Oh, well I suppose I did ramble on quite a bit, quite silly of me. Allow me to answer your remaining questions. His weapon, It's of his own creation. He calls it the 'Tri-Sword'. He made it sometime after his encounter with the Gigamesh. Originally he always carried two swords with him; a buster sword, and a long-sword. After switching between the two, the Gigamesh gained the upper hand, and struck him in the only place he didn't have armor; his head. So he made this to fix that weakness.

 _"Pero...Mashiro..are you even listening"_

"As you've already seen, in its long-sword state it has three blades. Pushing one of the blades over though causes the two outer blades to move into a perfect buster sword."

"Now as for my talking. hmm, actually it's best that i tell you in a way non-southerners will comprehend; Let's begin: The south is what you would describe as 'weird' and much further ahead of your time, I'm sure you know your history so I'll keep it brief. The East and western continents are behind in terms of advancement, the respective emperors prior to the currents; decided to keep them like this, as they consider it a more natural way to live."

 _"Guys, I seriously need to go.."_

"As the North and South advanced further with the use of technology and plenty of years of improvements throughout time. And the East and West improve their environment and social grounding rules. Since each continent have their own rules and stipulations, They all decided to isolate themselves from one another after the previous World War."

 _"Ugh, nobody is listening to me!"_

"This would explain your lack of knowledge of the other continents besides your own, and is the reason why the south in particular is closed to the public." Pero explained thoroughly.

"Wha-what kind of explanation was that?! Not to mention, you forgot to enlightened us about that 'mark of approval' Sigel possesses on his left hand." Kiyomi interjected.

"Oh, that, I'm not allowed to tell you that." Pero said gleefully.

"Aghhhhh!" Kiyomi screamed out of frustration.

"Mashiro, what're you doing just standing there doing nothing?" Kiyomi questioned looking as confused as ever.

"I'm just staring at this amazing purple plant right here, I never seen this one before!" He says gleefully.

Kiyomi began to start doing what everyone assumed to be some sort of "jig".

Soon her eyebrows started twitching. "Y-you two are so a-annoying!"

"Yeah, I get that alot." both Mashiro, and Pero replied nonchalantly.

"Which by the way Kimi, why are you making such funny movements? Are you trying to summon something; want me to assist you? Mashiro asked in curiosity.

"Y-y-you... You want to know w-why?" she replied back with a slight Crack in her voice.

"W-well, for the last 20 minutes... I've bern forced to listening to that stupid bird talk, and watch your idiocy. As I've been saying, I have to go to the bathroom 9 times now!" Kiyomi was speaking calmly at first and eventually screamed, clearly she's aggravated.

"What are you talking about? you never said that, you were busy complaining" he laughed.

"I've said it like over 50 times so far. You weren't even listening to me every time I said it, because you were too busy looking at a dumb plant!. I then decided "Fine, why not wait a little bit longer; then here comes this stupid duo wasting more of our time. So now that I have everyone's attention Mashiro, Sigel, Pero, would you mind if we take this "storytime" back home where there's some plumbing?" She said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Kimi... I'm so...so...so...so very proud of you!" He said while tears start forming in his eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"Kimi... You have earn... A gift... The gift of the Iron Bladder!" He comment as giddy as can be.

"What're you even talki-"

"I can't believe how long you lasted, and despite how pissed you were. I would have peed myself, as soon as the Teostra screamed. Or even when Sigel turned around, you saw how fast he took out the Teostra! He could've killed us both easily. You have an Iron Bladder. So many would kill to be in your shoes right now Kimi."

He continued.

"That's it your nickname henceforth isssssss IB-Chan!" Said Pero.

"W-Wha- you know what I don't have time for this..." Said Kiyomi.

"Your Iron Bladder can like withstand time and space itself, Kimi" Mashiro said continuing to torment Kiyomi.

"We're leaving, right this instant!"

"IB-Chan, I must say when you need to go to the bathroom, you're not very nice to strangers, let alone your own partner" said Pero.

"Ahh~ That reminds me of an commercial series we have back in Vidicus, about a some chocolate bar." Pero said laughing.

"A what? Co-mer-shalll?" Mashiro asked.

"Ahh, right, never mind" Pero replied.

And so the group headed back to the Acamyra.

~ _ **Acamyra Town inside the Guild Hall~ 7:30 P.M**_

"Ahh~ finally that took way too long, but I feel so relieved."

"Yeah, it took longer than usual. But we were in a really a long line." Mashiro stated.

"We're still confused as to why it took so long to make some tea" Pero exclaimed.

"Agh! This is amazing! It's like a battle in your mouth!" Sai by- Sigel?! (Really, he talks?)

Kiyomi and Mashiro instantly stopped in disbelief.

"You can speak?!" They said simultaneously.

"Huh, Well of course, why wouldn't I be able to speak? You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" Sigel said with a plain face.

" W-well, no we just thought you were mute or something, sorry if we offended you." Mashiro replied.

"I'm just kiddin'. I'm deaf in one ear anyway, but I can speak just fine. It's just a hassle y'know? Also about that quest you guys were doin' you can just turn that in. I don't do quest remember?" He said confidently.

"Th-thanks, seriously who are you guys?" Mashiro questioned.

"I thought this was already stated? We're a couple of hunters, like you two. Though we're not; how I would say, romantically involved." Pero said while winking at the two.

"Okayyy, well I'm going to go turn in the quest, Mashiro, I'll send your half to your room" Kiyomi said happily while getting up from her seat.

Before she left, she waved goodbye, went to the counter and paid her portion of the bill.

"Welp, I guess it's just us three fellas now. How about we go flirt with some sexy girls? C'mon, I'll be your wingman. Get it? Because I'm a bird. Hahaha, You get it." Pero said gesturing at his wing.

"I'm actually pretty tired. That tea really brings you down. I'll just go to my room and sleep." Mashiro said yawning.

"Hey Mashiro, do you mind if we speak privately?" Pero asked.

"Huh? Oh sure I guess, but what about Sigel?" Mashiro replied.

They both directed their attention towards Sigel.

"This tea it's so hot, and watery, it's like drinking a hot spring, I love this!"

"Yes, this version of him will be fine on his own." Pero laughed.

"Wait-what? 'This version' what exactly do you mean by that?" Mashiro asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about but let's go to another location." Pero said quickly.

"Oh...Right."

 _ **~Outside the Guild Hall entrance~ 9:56 P.M**_

"Do you remember, when I explained about the time he got hit in the head?"

"Yeah, of course I do" Mashiro answered.

"Great, well funny turn of events, he has multiple personalities now. The one that slaughtered the Teostra is an fine example, wasn't that one much more frightening and menacing? that was just one of many.

And the one that's currently in the Guild Hall's restaurant, is considerably weaker in comparison. It changes randomly, and besides myself, there's little details that gives you the expression on which persona you're interacting with. So, tomorrow, please don't make such a big deal out of it." Pero explained.

"That's a lot to take in... You guys just keep getting more interesting by the moment, anyway, what's happening tomorrow?" Mashiro replied drowsily.

"Why, we're joining your party silly. You didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily did you?" Pero said laughing.

"No, it's just with the whole lone wolf thing he's got going on, I figured he probably wouldn't want to join us." Mashiro said conflicted.

"Well that's just one of his personas, the others are friendlier...well some of them at least." Pero said smiling nervously.

"You're not making this any better so far..."

Mashiro said yawning.

"Don't have to, see you tomorrow partner!" He said while flying back towards the Guild Hall.

"Right, Time to go home."

 _ **~The Next Day, Mashiro's Room~ 1:15 P.M**_

"Acckk!" He awakes abruptly.

*pant, pant*

"Woah that was probably the weirdest dream I've ever had."

he said while slowly getting out the bed to returning to his usual morning routine.

"Sigel, and Pero...Each continents having developed differently, and talking animals... Hahaha, I must be going mad..." He said while opening the door only to reveal...

Nothing.

"He~he, for a second I thought they were going to end up being in here after all. It really must've been just a dream, Ahh, I shouldn't talk to myself like this Kiyomi may think I'm weird especially if I bring it up." Mashiro said as he began to brush his teeth.

"Now then, Shower time!" He clutched his fist together when he said that.

"Yeah she's totally gonna' think you're weird, talkin' to yourself in someone else's bedroom. Hey want some tea? The only water I could find was from this metal waterfall in my bed, but it still tastes great.!"

"What the **#!#/?"** he says shockingly..

 **To be continued...**

Next Chapter: " _Onwards to Blackwell City "_

 **(Yoshida's Note)** _September 14th_

I know what you're thinking "That was so different from the earlier chapters"

Well yeah that's fair, and we shouldn't do that so often, but I hope it was entertaining. The reason it's "different" Is because I Yoshida Hatake was the author this time around. Once again I know what you're thinking. "Why did you make this you're an editor get out of here you're not important!" Ahh good old freshman year... Anyways the reason is because Sigel & Pero were my original characters or as they call them in the bizzz OCs. Because of this, simply describing them to the author wouldn't work as he cannot quite capture the personalities I've made for them at the moment. Truthfully speaking I made Pero midway through the chapter, and the whole multiple personalities thing if you've noticed when I inserted the tea joke. I know I'm amazing(ly vain) get over it. Thank you for reading, I feel nowhere near satisfied, but it turned out pretty damn good.

\- Sincerely, Sigel

\- Sincerely, Yoshida Hatake

\- Not Sincerely, Pero

"Birds can't type!" Quiet. Just be Quiet.

Shout out to Toshiro Hatake for the original idea.

"to Toshiro Hatake for the original idea." Shouted Pero.

Goddammit Pero not literally.

 **(Toshiro's Note)**

September _23rd_

So, I read this chapter from my little brother like numerous of times, and I honestly prefer this style over my descriptive 3rd person, and my one attempt at first person on Ch.2 prior to my September update, Tbh, by time pure reading this, I'd probably have the full updated 1-3 Chapters posted on the site.

I've decided to change up my written style as best as i can and I hope you enjoy the new style in future chapters and don't worry the Yosh's characters will appear in more chapters as they are among the main cast, not to mention my brother will be helping out every now and then as well.

November 2nd,2015

I must address, due to the poorly developed game called "LIFE".

I will have to delay any other story i had in preparation since July to 2016.

So, Hopefully i can try to post Ch.5-10, This remaining year hopefully but most likely I'll reach ch.8 and have 1-8 posted.. Unless, I decide to go with my alternative option.

November 26th, 2015

This is the Final Chapter of 'Xénon's Destiny' or the actual Title: Xenogia Ward for fanfiction.

Because truely it's an Original story, with many inspirations, including Fairy Tail and slightly Monster Hunters.

Maybe I'll post a real MH Fanfic one day.. I don't plan on writing one as of now.

Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read, the rest will be Continued on Fictionpress, so the story itself is FAR from ever being done, so stay tuned.

Also, Happy Thanksgiving Giving and have a SUPER awesome day.

(￣︶￣)

 **~Toshi Signing Off~**


End file.
